Sailor Chibi Moon
Sailor Chibi Moon was the ninth Senshi introduced in the Sailor Moon anime and the seventh introduced in the Sailor Moon manga. Her civilian identity was Usagi "Chibiusa" Tsukino. She was the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, Usagi and Mamoru's future selves. She came from 30th Century Crystal Tokyo, where she was a princess, and returned to 20th Century Tokyo for training. She and her mother Sailor Moon were referred to as the Double Moon, and sometimes referred to by fans as the Princess Senshi. In the manga, Sailor Chibi Moon became at least two heads taller than her civilian form after the transformation. This also occurred in the anime, but less dramatically. Anime Powers Transformations *Moon Prism Power, Make Up - Used the Prism Heart Compact to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. *Moon Crisis, Make Up - Used the Chibi Moon Compact to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon, along with Usagi, who transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Attacks *Luna P Henge object - Sailor Chibi Moon used the ball-like device that looks like Luna, Luna P. She bounced Luna P, and it transformed into the object she stated. She could also use this attack while untransformed. *Pink Sugar Heart Attack - Sailor Chibi Moon used the Pink Moon Stick to send pink hearts at an enemy. This was a relatively weak attack that was often more annoying to the enemy than it was painful. *Twinkle Yell - Super Sailor Chibi Moon used the Crystal Carillon to call forth Pegasus. *Double Sailor Moon Kick - Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon used this physical attack together. *Moon Gorgeous Meditation - Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon attacked together with their Kaleidomoon Scopes. The attack was only used by both of them in the SuperS movie. *Supersonic Waves - Sailor Chibi Moon began to cry, which made her red odango covers emit supersonic waves which injured the enemy. Costume Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Chibi Moon - In the S season, she had a heart-shaped insignia on her choker and also had her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Her dominant color was pink (collar, skirt, boots, gloves, and choker) and her accent color was red (bows). Her boots were knee-high pink with a white border at the triangular top. The gem in her tiara was red. Her collar had two white stripes. Her earrings were simple pink studs. She wore two white-bordered red circular accents on her odango, with pointed white fittings resembling a rabbit's ears. In episode 111 she gained two wing-like barrettes in her hair when Sailor Moon obtained the Holy Grail. Sailor Chibi Moon's shoulder and elbow pads were unique, in that they only had two bars instead of three. Super Sailor Chibi Moon Super Sailor Chibi Moon - In the SuperS season, her fuku almost completely changed, in many of the same aspects as those of Sailor Moon. She was then known as Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She still wore her barrettes. Her choker became yellow with a red heart. The stripes on her collar were yellow. Her shoulder pads were translucent and shaped more wing-like. The back waist bow was long, white, and billowy. She gained crescent moon insignias on her boots. The top of her skirt was adorned with a yellow belt and duplicate heart-shaped brooch, and the most obvious change by far was that her skirt was no longer pink, but was instead white with a yellow and pink border at the bottom. Manga Powers Transformations *Moon Prism Power, Make Up - Used the power of the future Silver Crystal to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon. *Crisis, Make Up - Used the power of the Holy Grail to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. *Moon Crisis, Make Up - Used the combined power of the Chibi Moon Compact and the Holy Grail to transform into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. *Pink Moon Crystal Power, Make Up - Used the Pink Moon Crystal to transform into Sailor Chibi Moon's "eternal" form. Attacks *Abracadabra Pon - Sailor Chibi Moon transformed Luna P into an object. (She could also use this while untransformed.) *Moon Princess Halation - Sailor Chibi Moon performed this attack using Neo-Queen Serenity's Cutie Moon Rod, together with Sailor Moon, when they fought the Death Phantom. *Pink Sugar Heart Attack - Sailor Chibi Moon used the Pink Moon Stick to attack. *Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache - Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Super Sailor Moon attacked using the combined power of the Pink Moon Stick and the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. *Pink Sugar Tuxedo Attack - Super Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo Mask attacked together using the Pink Moon Stick. *Twinkle Yell - Super Sailor Chibi Moon used the Crystal Carillon to call Helios. *Moon Gorgeous Meditation - Super Sailor Chibi Moon attacked using her Chibi Moon Kaleidoscope. *Submarine Mirror - Sailor Chibi Moon used Sailor Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror to transport herself to Sailor Neptune's location. *Supersonic Waves - Sailor Chibi Moon began to cry, which made her red odango covers emit supersonic waves which injured the enemy. *Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss - Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon attacked together using their Eternal Tiares. *Pink Ladies Freezing Kiss - Sailor Chibi Moon attacked together with the Sailor Quartet. Costume Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Chibi Moon - Her manga uniform was identical with her anime one (see above), except that she had the barrettes in her hair from her first appearance and the front of her choker was a crescent moon. The front of her choker changed to a pink heart in the Infinity arc. Super Sailor Chibi Moon Super Sailor Chibi Moon - Her collar was pink in the front and yellow in the back, with the colors blending into each other over her shoulders. Along the bottom of her skirt was a colored section that transitioned from yellow to red at the edges. Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon "Eternal" Sailor Chibi Moon - Her tiara gem changed into a pink five-pointed star. Her shoulder pads were translucent pink puffs with two pink patches of fabric attached to them. The length of her gloves extended to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had pink V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her brooch was shaped like a pink five-pointed star. Her belt consisted of two pink ribbons, one pink and one light pink, with two long, thin back ribbons clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was light pink. Her skirt had two layers - one of them was the same color as her standard uniform, and the other was a lighter shade of pink. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a V-shaped pink border at the top, with a golden star attached to the center of it. Her earrings were pink dangling five-pointed stars. She was not called Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon in any official documents, and it was never revealed if this form had a unique title like her Super form did. SeraMyu In the musicals, Sailor Chibi Moon was played by Ai Miyakawa, Mao Kawasaki, Natsumi Takenaka, Tamaki Dia Shirai, Ayano Gunji, Arisu Izawa, Kasumi Takabatake, Noel Miyazaki, Aisha Yamamoto, Nanami Ohta, Mao Ohno, Mina Horita, and Moe Oosaki. She had one image song, "Pinky Typhoon." Costume Sailor Chibi Moon's costume had two different version in the musicals: Sailor Chibi Moon Sailor Chibi Moon - Sailor Chibi Moon's collar and sleeves were pink, while her bows and glove fittings were red. The brooch in the center of the front bow was a red heart similar to Sailor Moon's Cosmic Heart Compact. Her skirt had two layers, the top pink and the bottom red. Her boots were pink with gold tops. Her choker was pink with gold bands and a gold crescent moon in the center, and she had gold star earrings. Unlike the anime and manga, her tiara gem was pink instead of red. Her odango covers were a sparkling red with silver points at the top. All the trim, as well as the stripes on her collar, was gold. This version was never seen after Sailor Moon S - Henshin - Super Senshi e no Michi (Kaiteiban). Super Sailor Chibi Moon Super Sailor Chibi Moon - Super Sailor Chibi Moon's costume resembled her counterpart from the anime and manga. Her front bow was red with a brooch in the center, similar in design to the Chibi Moon Compact, and a similar brooch was also worn on her belt. Her glove fittings and boots were pink. There were crescent moons on the tops of her boots. Her choker was silver with gold bands and had a heart in the center. Her sleeves and back bow were silver. Her skirt had three layers, the top being silver, the middle gold, and the bottom pink. Her tiara remained the same. She had wing-like barrettes and red odango covers in her hair.